tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Being Percy
Being Percy is the eleventh episode of the fourteenth season. Plot It is a busy day at the docks and Percy needs to get to his mail trucks, but no one takes any notice of him. Then, Percy observes Gordon who thunders into the docks blowing his whistle. Gordon demands that Salty get out of the way of the express. This gives Percy an idea and later, when he wants to leave the docks with his mail, he demands that everyone moves out of his way, just like Gordon. Later, Percy spots slow, old Toby on the track ahead. This means that Percy has to go slow, too. He orders Toby to move aside, but Toby is so surprised by Percy's outburst that he stops completely. Percy then watches Gordon fly past on the express line. Percy gets an idea and switches onto the express line at the next junction to be just like Gordon. Percy feels very proud and rushes through Maithwaite station - without stopping to collect his mail. At Maron, Percy meets Alicia Botti who is waiting for Gordon to take her to the Fat Controller to have a meal. Percy wants to be as good as Gordon, so he tells Alicia Botti to climb into his cab and he will take her to Knapford. Instead of dropping off Alicia Botti at Knapford, however, Percy steams proudly by. But there is trouble ahead. Gordon and Percy are steaming straight towards each other on the same line. Gordon orders Percy to make way for the express, but Percy does not move and tells Gordon to make way for the mail. Neither engine gets out of the way and neither can stop in time! As Gordon approaches, he quickly veers into a siding where he smashes the buffers and derails. Percy is upset because he is responsible for Gordon's derailment and wants to put things right. First, he takes Alicia Botti to Knapford and apologises to Miss Botti and the Fat Controller. Next, he puffs quickly to the Search and Rescue Centre where he asks James to help pull Rocky to rescue Gordon. Soon, Gordon is back on the rails and Percy sets off to collect and deliver the mail. Finally, Percy puffs sadly to Knapford where the Fat Controller is waiting for him. The Fat Controller asks Percy why he wants to be Gordon when he is perfect being Percy and all the other engines agree. Percy is now happy to be Percy. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti * Salty (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) * The Engineer (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maithwaite * Maron * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Bluff's Cove Junction Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twelfth episode of the fourteenth season. * Stock footage from Time For a Story and Toby's New Whistle is used, as is deleted stock footage from Tickled Pink. * The plot is similar to As Good as Gordon. * This is the last episode to feature Jules de Jongh as part of the UK voice cast to date. * This marks Alicia Botti's last speaking role to date. Goofs * In one scene, the bird watcher can be seen at Maithwaite station, but in the very next scene, he can be seen on the platform at Maron station. * Brakevans should have been added to Salty, Toby, Edward, and Henry's trains. * Because stock footage is used, James can be seen in his pink livery. Quotes * Percy: I like being Gordon, It makes me feel bold. I'll do what I want to, not what I'm told! * Percy: I'm really just Percy, I'm small and I'm green. I'm silly, I'm slow, I don't want to be seen! In Other Languages Gallery File:BeingPercytitlecard.png|Title card File:BeingPercyNorwegianTitleCard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:TimeForaStory2.png|Stock footage File:Toby'sNewWhistle24.png|Stock footage File:BeingPercy.png File:BeingPercy2.png File:BeingPercy4.png File:BeingPercy5.png File:BeingPercy6.png File:BeingPercy7.png File:BeingPercy8.png File:BeingPercy9.png File:BeingPercy10.png File:BeingPercy11.png File:BeingPercy12.png File:BeingPercy13.png File:BeingPercy14.png File:BeingPercy15.png File:BeingPercy16.png|Gordon, Percy, and Toby File:BeingPercy17.png File:BeingPercy18.png File:BeingPercy19.png|The Maithwaite stationmaster File:BeingPercy20.png File:BeingPercy21.JPG|Percy and Alicia Botti File:BeingPercy22.JPG File:BeingPercy23.JPG File:BeingPercy24.JPG File:BeingPercy25.JPG File:BeingPercy26.JPG File:BeingPercy27.JPG File:BeingPercy28.JPG File:BeingPercy29.JPG File:BeingPercy30.JPG|The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre File:BeingPercy31.JPG File:BeingPercy32.JPG File:BeingPercy33.JPG File:BeingPercy34.JPG File:BeingPercy35.JPG File:BeingPercy37.JPG|Percy and the Fat Controller File:BeingPercy39.jpg File:BeingPercy40.png File:BeingPercy41.png File:BeingPercy42.png File:BeingPercy43.png File:BeingPercy44.png File:BeingPercy45.png File:BeingPercy46.png File:BeingPercy47.png File:BeingPercy48.png File:BeingPercy49.png File:BeingPercy50.png File:BeingPercy51.jpg File:BeingPercy52.jpg File:BeingPercy53.jpg File:BeingPercy54.jpg File:BeingPercy55.jpg File:BeingPercy56.jpg File:BeingPercy57.png File:BeingPercy58.png File:BeingPercy59.png File:BeingPercy60.png File:BeingPercy61.png File:BeingPercy62.png File:BeingPercy63.gif File:BeingPercy64.png Episode File:Being Percy - British narration|British narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes